Que sea café con cajeta
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Un meloso SaixSakura. One shot. UA, y creo un poco OCC.


Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes son de Kishimoto, se los tomo prestados un rato nada mas. La historia se escribe sin ánimo de lucro.

Advertencias: SaixSakura + Naruto de respaldo de historia =D. Cosa rara, bien melosa -como para fabricar diabeticos- XD! Pero en fin.

* * *

_**Que sea c**__**afé con cajeta**_

La vio desde el momento en que entró, pero era sólo otra chica poco guapa, pero con algo que atraía la mirada. Estaba sola. Se sentó en la mesa de enfrente, dejando en uno sólo de sus oídos el audífono del reproductor de MP3. Ella por contrario, movía tranquila y rítmicamente una de sus piernas cruzadas, al son de la música clásica de fondo en el restaurante.

Leía con mirada seria e interesada un grueso libro –del tipo que también le gustaban a Sai, porque mientras más leía se sentía más lleno,- cuyo título, Sai no podía ver debido a la inclinación de la pasta en mano de la muchacha. La cabeza de cabellos cortos, bien arreglados y teñidos de un rosa chillón.

_-Qué mal gusto, tiene buenos rasgos anatómicos en la cara, pero ese color la hace ver muy fea.__-_pensó el muchacho.

Recargaba su sien sobre dedos índice y medio, cuyo brazo a su vez tenía recargado en la mesa, parecía como si a pesar de la abundante cabellera su cabeza pesara menos que una pluma.

-_Difícilmente con esa frentezota…_

Mas fuera de eso lo que a Sai, le llamó poderosamente la atención, es que el libro parecía absorber toda sapiencia exterior para robarle cualquier tipo de atención, como para que ella pudiera poner atención únicamente en las páginas y nada le llamara del mundo exterior. Ni siquiera cosas como la mirada directa y permanente de Sai, o el agradable mesero rubio que le había llevado la copa de vino tinto que Sai pidió, y se movía con presteza de una mesa a otra.

-_Aunque es muy idiota… es la tercera vez que se tropieza._

¡Y ni con el estruendo –aunque el rubio, no alcanzaba en realidad a tirar nada,- ella volteaba!

Inevitablemente, Sai sacó su cuaderno de dibujo, varios lápices con diferente número de grosor según el tipo de grafito y puso manos a la obra. Quizá cuando acabara, llamaría a su retrato en blanco y negro "_La interesante fea intelectual"_, pero por un capricho extraño, de esos muy pocos que tenía esporádicamente, se le antojó mejor ponerle simplemente el nombre de la muchacha.

El asunto es que Sai, tenía serios problemas para relacionarse con la gente, su empatía hacia los demás era casi nula: casi nadie le agradaba, o les encontraba muchos defectos haciendo que sus juicios fuesen severos. Un problema psicológico desde la infancia, había dicho el terapeuta, que en realidad no servía para nada. A pesar de ser un muchacho atlético y guapo, su nula capacidad para exteriorizar adecuadamente según estándares sociales, le había dejado sin una sola cita -¡o amigo!,- hasta sus actuales dieciocho años de vida.

La muchacha de rasgos androginos y feo pelo rosa, había hecho su pedido a Naruto, -nombre del mesero, según había leído en el gafete metálico dorado de letras negras, lo recordó, ¡y que buen nombre para alguien que trabajaba en un restaurante!-. Ordenó un plato de crepas bañadas en algo exótico llamado cajeta –nueva adquisición del restaurante, que solía experimentar con cosas nuevas según había escuchado y por eso llamó su atención,- con una bola de helado sobre cada una, y un café.

Sai tenía la suerte de ser un poco más culto de lo común y saber que la cajeta era un tipo de dulce tradicional hecho con leche de cabra.

Sai casi hasta arrugó la nariz cuando ella, sin dejar su lectura, se metió un gran bocado de crepa escurriendo del líquido castaño y helado. Entró sin premeditación en la boca pequeña, rojita y bien definida, sacando escandalosamente lenta la cuchara de la cavidad.

La lengua del muchacho lanzó una especie de descarga eléctrica que le hizo cerrar los ojos, y sintió escalofrío atravesando la columna vertebral. Como si hubiera comido él mismo la combinación de la cajeta derretida y caliente en contraste con el frío helado. Su cerebro recreo en tal grado la sensación dulce que las papilas gustativas de Sai, reaccionaron salivando de mas –suerte que tenía la boca cerrada,- y sintió tal y como cuando se empalagaba.

_-¡Que asquerosamente dulce!... –_miró como la muchacha lamía la base de la cucharita, con algo que le hizo ponerse rígido y sentir cosquillas en cierta parte al sur de su cuerpo. Parte cuya palabra (pene, ¡pene! Repetía su mente) usaba a veces con mas frecuencia de la que se necesitaba- _Y rico…_

Hubo un momento en que una gruesa gota de cajeta cayó sobre la hoja que leía. En vez de enfadarse con la sustancia, o consigo misma -_por estúpida- _pensó Sai, ella muy quitada de pena limpió con el dedo la gota y se llevó la yema embadurnada a la boca, degustando despacio, y sin quitar la mirada de la lectura. No fue tan sentido en el cuerpo del muchacho la imagen ingenuamente sensual, como repercutió el hecho de que ella valorase mas el contenido del libro, de lo que valoraba el material en sí. Mucha gente se solía molestar cuando se les manchaban las cosas, como si fuese lo que realmente importara, en vez de la lectura. Mientras podía leerse ¿qué mas daba? Siempre y cuando sólo ocurriera esa ocasión…

Sin duda, cualquiera que viese cómo la estaba dibujando Sai, diría que exageraba la poca belleza que poseía la muchacha. Lucía mucho mejor que en persona e incluso la frente aunque grande, parecía en conjunto con el resto del retrato, que le daba un aire pensador. Él se guardaría entonces la respuesta de que él sólo estaba usando un poco del exterior, para dibujar lo que ella en verdad reflejaba.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando las crepas fueron terminadas; ella pronto se iría y no sabía aún su nombre. Su retrato estaría inacabado sin ello.

-Ella ya esta en manos de alguien, amigo. ¿Te retiro la copa vacía-tebayo?

-Si, gracias.- Miró a Naruto,- ¿tiene pareja?

-No por ahora, pero pronto lo hará.-se señaló.- ¡De nada-tebayó!

Sai lo miró ladeando un poco la cabeza. El gesto serio de la primera oración se había retirado, dejando en su lugar una bonita sonrisa cuando hizo la pregunta, para después ampliarse cuando hizo aquella afirmación señalándose.

Le dejaría sin duda una buena propina, pues no sólo el atento y agradable muchacho, había estado al pendiente de sus deseos, sino la sonrisa le perduraría en la mente lo suficiente como para inspirarse esa noche y hacer el cuadro del paisaje en lienzo que le había inspirado.

-Sólo me gustaría saber su nombre.- le dijo al rubio, cuando volvió a pasar cerca con una bandeja.

-Uzumaki Naruto-datebayo.- Mostró los dientes bien alineados,- Naruto para los amigos-tebayo. ¿Más vino cliente?

Sai lo miró con su eterno gesto inexpresivo.

-No quería saber tu nombre idiota. Me refería al de ella. Aunque tengas cara de niña y seguramente el pene pequeño, no me interesas para ser el reemplazo de la chica fea de allá. –señaló.

Naruto se puso rojo de coraje, balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, que en su cabeza se traducían como mantra de "el cliente siempre tiene la razón"

-_¡Rayos no, no tiene la razón! ¡No tengo cara de niña ni pene pequeño-teba!_

En el curso de control de ira, no habían hablado de tener que soportar idiotas como esos.

Al escuchar el mote que le había dado Sai, ahora si se ganó la atención de Sakura. Lo asesinaba con la mirada, pero el muchacho seguía impasible, como si no se diera cuenta.

-No te enojes, Sakura-chan, no le hagas caso al bastardo ese-datebayo.- Giró varias veces la cabeza para ver si no se había escuchado mucho la palabrota que se le escapó. Obviamente que si. -¡Mierda me regañaran!... de nuevo-teba.

-Sakura-san.- Susurró lentamente Sai. Frunció una de sus cejas.- Sus padres la han querido mucho desde siempre, señorita.- y sonrió lo mas sincero que pudo. O sea nada. Se veía una sonrisa obligada, y en la cara de finos rasgos parecía la plástica sonrisa de la pareja de Barbie_. _

-_Aunque un poco más estúpida.- _Pensó vengativa Sakura. Se había sorprendido lo suficiente por las palabras, que quitó el seño fruncido.- ¿Conoces a mis padres?

-No, pero es obvio.- Sonrisa eliminada. Cara inexpresiva de nuevo.- Porque Sakura es un nombre muy bonito para una niña que desde el nacimiento debió ser fea. Usted es muy afortunada, Sakura-san, en tener esos bondadosos padres que le conservaron y nombraron de esa manera.- Dijo con honestidad. Sonrisa plástica e irónicamente lo mas sincera que podía.

Silencio en el restaurante completo, sólo roto unos minutos después por estruendo de sillas, mesa y un grito lo más grave que la voz aguda de Naruto, pudo ofrecer.

-¡No Sakura-chan, no la taza!, ¡tampoco el plato!...-abrazo de lucha por sostenerla,- ¡Menos la mesa! …Huye cliente-bastardo. ¡Por favor NO-tebayo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Un muchacho portaba un ojo morado, el otro una gasa cubriendo sobre la ceja. El rubio por intentar detener la ira de Sakura, había recibido un codazo en el bonito ojo azulado. Nadie pudo parar la inevitable trayectoria de la taza en la frente de Sai.

Si Sakura no fuera un cliente tan frecuente, que consumía grandes cantidades de postres, cafés y tes; Naruto el mesero estrella por su actividad hiperquinética y encantadora sonrisa, que traía muchísimos amigos y era solicitado para atender las mesas por los clientes; y Sai no fuese la revelación actual de la pintura contemporánea que seguramente atraería todavía clientes nuevos y de otro estilo, ¡a ninguno le permitirían la entrada de nuevo!

En las visitas subsecuentes, Sai era colocado estratégicamente lejos de la muchacha, pero de forma que pudiera verla todavía y fuese atendido en la zona de Naruto. Sai no era tonto, y hacía reservaciones cercanas además, a la mesa que ella siempre usaba luego de salir de la universidad.

Esta vez el capuchino había sido sin azúcar. Sai supuso que era para ayudar a pasar el exceso de trago dulzón de las crepas que no se había atrevido a probar.

Cuando acabó el plato de crepas, a Sai le dio esa sensación extraña de su estómago apretujándose contra las paredes internas de su bien formado abdomen. Ella se iría en pocos momentos, cuando tras acabar el postre, terminara la página poniendo el bendito separador. No quería eso, pero siempre que intentaba hablarle a alguien era lo mismo. Su boca, inexplicablemente para él, no soltaba las palabras que al parecer necesitaba para ser adecuado para los otros.

Mas esta vez en lugar de pedir la cuenta, pidió otro capuchino sin permitir que se llevaran su plato. No era cafetería, así que no vendían sabores en el café, quizá por eso se le había ocurrido la idea de juntar con la cuchara lo más posible de la cajeta que quedaba, para verterla en la taza.

Sakura, olió profundamente el aroma desprendido por el humo, regalándose una sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar el cambio de sabor. Cuando los labios de la muchacha tardaron un poco demasiado en despegarse para llevarse de nuevo la taza a la boca, Sai sintió una punzada en el bajo vientre.

Desvió la mirada, sintiendo algo que se llamaba vergüenza –y él no sabía que podía tener algo como eso,- sin saber por qué le pasaba últimamente esas reacciones a su cuerpo. Por eso se puso a hacer supuestos "garabatos" en su cuaderno de dibujo.

-Vaya que tienes talento-tebayo. –dijo alegremente Naruto, al mirar por sobre el hombro de su nuevo amigo.

Sai se había sorprendido gratamente de que Naruto, le hubiese hablado al día siguiente que surgió el primer altercado con lo de Sakura y los destrozos del restaurante. Regañaron tremendamente a Naruto, inmerecidamente. Sin embargo, el rubio hasta regresó sus pasos cuando lo vió entrar, lo llevó hasta una mesa con tres intermedias entre él y Sakura, y pidió ser él quien lo atendiera. Le prometió al mesero que se supone le tocaba, que le daría de todas formas la propina que el "bastardo" ese dejara. El insulto ni ofendió a Sai, porque al parecer la encantadora forma alegre y la sonrisa con la que lo dijo, parecía denunciar que era el nuevo apodo para Sai. No se equivocó. Igual Sai, los días que Naruto, no le atendía, o prometía ceder sus propinas a los compañeros, cuidaba de no dejar tan generosa cantidad.

Con los días, Sai terminó por esperar a Naruto, al final de su jornada. Iban de vez en vez a tomar una copa a un bar cercano. Con Naruto, aprendió dónde estaba el mejor puesto de ramen -¡alimento asqueroso según Sai, pero no se lo digan a Naruto!- de la zona; el parque donde mejor se veían las estrellas en la noche, y lo más importante: a hablar con las personas.

Naruto podía ser un poco idiota porque no era en lo mínimo culto ni a veces muy elocuente, pero hablaba con tanta honestidad pensando también en el bienestar de los demás, que eso le concedía una especie de sabiduría natural mayor a muchos tipos letrados que Sai conocía. Se enojaba con facilidad mas se contentaba con la misma rapidez. Buscaba siempre como ser empático, por eso aunque no era paciente para casi nada, tuvo la paciencia necesaria para esperar a que la parte mas humana que pudiera lidiar con otros humanos en Sai, aflorara de manera apropiada. Ninguno se arrepintió.

El mejor amigo de Naruto, había ido a estudiar al extranjero. Sai estaba al corriente de que era algo parecido a un reemplazo, pero pronto tuvo su propio lugar irremplazable. Lo supo.

Naruto había aceptado con mucho honor su derrota, y no por que Sai le ganara, sino porque Sakura-chan no le haría caso. Pero eso sí, la quería lo suficiente como para cuidarla mucho y hacer pagar si alguien intentaba o lograba lastimarla. Él nunca retiraba sus promesas.

Es por eso que un día se decidió. Quizá Naruto, ya le había dado la preparación suficiente para lograr contacto con alguien mas en el mundo.

-Hola fea. ¿Estás sola? –Estuvo a punto de sentarse.

-Obvio que no.- Contestó rudamente, haciendo que él se irguiera de nuevo, mirando extrañado la silla vacía.- ¿Qué no ves que mi amigo imaginario usa el asiento?

Sai no entendió el sarcasmo.

-_"Empatía".- _Repitió mentalmente.- Oh… yo también tenía uno cuando era niño. Bueno… eso de imaginario lo decía el terapeuta.- Sonrió ahora si, un poco mas sincero.- Sólo que se fue lejos y ahora ya no le veo.

Ella dejo de observar el libro, mirándolo muy seria. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él no usaba sarcasmo ni bromeaba, sino que hablaba muy en serio, se carcajeó.

-¿Es de verdad?

Asentimiento del ahora muy serio muchacho. Ella se interesó. Recargó su mano en la propia cabeza, haciéndola viajar hasta la nuca para masajeársela. El tipo era raro, y llevaba mucho tiempo mirándola desde lejos, esperando pacientemente por algo que no llegaba. Y ella también ya había esperado tan paciente como él a que se acercara. Naruto le había contado lo suficiente de él en el colegio –pues Naruto trabajaba para mantener sus estudios,- para que comenzara a gustarle un poco. Sólo un poco.

-Te mentí para jugarte una broma. Mi amigo no está, siéntate.-cerró el libro.- Cuéntame sobre el tuyo eh … ¿el nombre? -sabía el nombre del muchacho, pero quería que él mismo se lo dijera.

-Betelgueze.

-Vaya… nombre raro para un chico.- Se molestó ella. ¿Acaso iba a iniciar con engaños?

-No. Es que de hecho era una niñita como de este tamaño.- Hizo un espacio en el aire con sus manos de alrededor de treinta centímetros. Inevitablemente Sakura, volvió a reír.

-No tonto… me refería a tu nombre. Da igual. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-El bastardo idiota es Sai-tebayo.- Apareció Naruto, con una bandeja que poseía una jarra humeante.- Ya te había contado Sakura-chan.- Ella lo miró como si quisiera despellejarlo. Naruto tragó duro saliva, y dibujo una nerviosa sonrisa.- ¿Mas café?

-Bueno.- Le perdonó Sakura,- pero sólo si lo bebes con nosotros.

-¡Hecho! Ya acabó mi turno, termino con aquel cliente y estoy con ustedes-teba.

Las reuniones esporádicas se hicieron costumbre. Las pláticas intelectuales de Sai y Sakura, se amenizaron con la rala de Naruto, que seguía las extrañas platicas de Sai, de una forma alegre.

Sai se enteró de que Sakura, no sólo era una ávida lectora de grandes obras, sino una amante de escribir algo llamado _yaoi._ Como a Sai, le gustaba mucho aprender cosas nuevas que sobre todo le gustaban a sus nuevos y únicos amigos, para poder platicar con ellos, compró mucho material al respecto. Aunque realmente le atraía tanto como lo porno heterosexual,- o sea casi nada,- se fingió bien un asiduo seguidor de esa "tendencia", haciéndose mas cercano a Sakura, que le mostraba todo lo que escribía y Naruto, se escandalizaba nada mas veía aunque no leía. Por fortuna eso no hizo que se alejara de Sai.

-Hey Sai… ¿eres homosexual? –preguntó la muchacha, con la cara roja y voz susurrante. Naruto había ido a buscar algún árbol que bautizar. O algo así había dicho. Estaban viendo las estrellas y no había baños cerca. Sai estaba leyendo una historia que Sakura, había escrito en su cuaderno y había arrancado las hojas.

Como nadie le había llamado la atención, o mejor dicho dadas sus pocas cualidades nulas de entendimiento de sus propios sentimientos, respondió con la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba.

-No se todavía. ¿Y tú? –preguntó como si devolviera una pregunta social tras un saludo.

-¡Claro que no, idiota! –y le dio un hollejazo.

Ella se desilusionó un poco. Esperaba que su tipo ideal de chico –alto, guapo, cabello y ojos oscuros, piel blanca- por fin estuviera a su alcance a través de Sai. Había tenido una fea decepción con el otro mejor amigo de Naruto. El ahora innombrable.

-¿Y si yo lo fuera, te gustaría? –

Sakura entendió la pregunta de otra manera, no como declaración. Él quizá le estaba intentando decir que iba a salir del closet… o algo.

-Pues sería interesante… -dibujó una sonrisa y exagero su pose fangirl,- así podrías contarme todas tus preferencias para hacer mis historias.

Sai dibujó su sonrisa falsa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Igual y le podía pedir a Naruto, hacer alguna escena para Sakura, y así quedar bien con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ah! Parece que nunca van a acabar hoy los clientes!... al menos me pagaran horas extras-tebayo. Y el asunto se ve mejor con las propinas.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no Naruto? ¡Además es fin de semana mañana, no seas un bebé!

-No es eso Sakura-chan. Lo que pasa es que aunque parezca que miento, estoy cansado.

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Estaban casi a fin de ciclo escolar, y recién había pasado la temporada de exámenes. Naruto podía ser hiperactivo, pero el trabajo, la escuela, las salidas con los amigos y las abundantes tareas, que se sumaban a los exámenes, debían dejar muerto a cualquiera que no fuese él. Esta vez había un festival de artesanías cerca, así que mucha gente pasaba a comer.

-Puedo ayudar si quieres.

-No digas tonterías Sai. Si mi jefe ve que acepto la ayuda de un cliente, por más amigo mío, ¡me corre-tebayo! Disfruten ustedes… -miró feo a Sai,- y no hagas enojar a Sakura-chan, porque te zurro.

Sai parpadeo confundido.

-¿O sea que luego que me pegue, todavía me vas a pegar mas tú en vez de ayudarme a escapar vivo?

Naruto sonrió, Sakura lo miró feo.

-No pasa nada. Nos vemos al rato-datebayo. Si necesitan algo avísenme.

Frente a él, las bolitas de helado de Sakura, se derretían sobre la cajeta, haciendo que tomara una textura casi homogénea y bicolor sobre la tortilla de harina. Quizá si utilizaba la metáfora ¡Sakura lo entendería! A ella le gustaba leer y los libros estaban llenos de ellas…

-Sakura.

-Si, dime… -gran bocado, relamida de cuchara. Piernas de Sai temblando, ¡suerte que estaba sentado!

-¿Si yo fuera dulce como la cajeta, me lamerías?

-¿Qué? –gritó ella con voz que asomaba enojo.

A él le corrió una gruesa de sudor por la sien.

-Es decir… -trago de saliva,- si yo me derritiera de tan caliente… ¿me probarías?

Sakura encrespó los puños.

-¿Quién diablos te crees idiota?

-_¿Por qué está enojada?... ¡que hago!_ Es que… lo que yo quiero decir es… -alzó sus manos como si pudieran ser una barrera protectora,- ¡es que no se lo que quiero decir!

-Pues mas vale que sea una disculpa.

-¿Lo siento?

-¡Pero con intención, idiota!

-¡Lo siento!

Sakura se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. Las miradas de los presentes se habían puesto en ellos a causa del grito de Sai.

Sai dibujó por primera vez una especie de cara nostálgica, que a Sakura le erizó la piel. Tenía la mirada baja, y removía con una cucharilla su café negro. En silencio, Sakura siguió viendo.

Él la miró de hito en hito, mientras observaba el plato vacío con restos de cajeta. Despacio, muy despacio, como si no quisiera que ella se diera cuenta, reunió la cajeta en su cuchara y la vertió en su taza. Cerró los ojos para oler el café, y luego probó la nueva combinación. Muy buena.

¡Y alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de Sakura, que entendía! Sai apretó los labios, acercando despacito su rostro a Sakura.

-¿No quieres… probar café negro con cajeta…? –su labio inferior tembló.

Sai estaba nervioso. El tipo sin sentimientos ¡quería un beso!, y se le antojó la cosa mas asombrosamente dulce la forma en cómo lo pedía. ¡Era Sai, por dios! No podía estar en una escena tan terriblemente romántica y afable, con el tipo más cínico y bocón que había conocido jamás.

Ella se carcajeó por las circunstancias. Se arrepintió cuando Sai, se alejó. Era obvio que lo hacía sintiéndose herido. Mas ella se decidió no arruinarlo. Lo detuvo, tomándole en puño la ropa del pecho, y jalándolo directo a sus labios.

Los dientes colisionaron, las narices chocaron. El muchacho era inexperto, pero supo tomarle bien pronto el ritmo. Jugueteo de labios con diminutos mordiscos incluidos, toque de lenguas inicialmente lento, después avorazado implacable, como si compitieran por ver quien podía beber más saliva del otro. Y un grito de Naruto al fondo, que no fue tomado en cuenta. –Sólo por el gerente que lo obligó a seguir con el trabajo sin hacer caso de las pequeñas cascaditas de lágrimas que pendían de sus ojos-. A pesar de todo algo en el fondo de él se alegró por ellos.

Sai se relamió los labios, dejando el inferior dentro de su propia boca unos momentos. Sakura estaba como ida, con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Te ves estúpida.- Le dijo sincero, y Sakura le hubiera puesto un derechazo, de no haber escuchado la primera risa sincera salir de la garganta del muchacho. Se humanizaba a pasos agigantados.- ¿Y cuando nos casaremos?

-¡Debes estar bromeando! Ha sido sólo un primer beso.

El muchacho arrugó el entrecejo, con gesto confundido.

-¿Eso es un sí futuro?

Sakura movió negativamente la cabeza, sonriendo.

Sai era un caso único.

-Eres raro.

Sai bajó la vista, bebiendo despacito el nuevo sabor de café que le gustó mucho. Mas si se combinaba con el sabor de su propia boca en la de Sakura.

-Si quieres puedo ser nada más tu raro.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Me prepararas el café?

-Si. El que ahora es nuestro favorito.- Bebió un sorbito y ofreció sus labios.

Sakura estaba totalmente de acuerdo en la perspectiva del nuevo estilo de café favorito de Sai.

Y en las propuestas, por supuesto.

FIN.


End file.
